Whatever Tomorrow Brings
by Shimm
Summary: An epic poem fic based in season 2. There's some UC going on here.
1. Goodbye

"Maybe someday we'll meet again,  
When we are no longer young.  
We'll move on, away from here,  
I will not think of you, never shed a tear.  
I shall forget our times together,  
Nothing ever lasts forever.  
I'll meet new people, make new friends,  
This game of ours has got to end.  
I loved you once, but no more,  
It's long past time to close the door.  
We've reached the peak of our mountain high,  
We've loved each other by and by.  
This is not the time for words of beauty,  
Now is the time to do your duty.  
Sometimes I think, 'How will it be?  
How will Max ever live without me?'  
The hurt and pain is hard to hide,  
With all these emotions bottled inside.  
I'm letting you go. You're free to ask,  
'How will you ever live without Max?'  
My answer is simple: I just will,  
I don't want to have to die or kill.  
Your life is dangerous I must admit,  
I'm afraid of you now, I just never knew it.  
Just let me leave, I'll be peacefully gone,  
You didn't before and look what went wrong.  
You can't change who you are,  
The way you were born among the stars.  
I can't continue to live this way,  
I can't make myself believe you'll be human someday.  
This is the way you'll always be,  
Never safe, never with me.  
I do have feelings, you know it's true,  
But I can't allow myself to love you.  
I don't have to explain this to you,  
Just respect that it's over and that we're through!  
As she turned to leave, in silence he sat,  
Watching her beauty, her anger, her tact.  
Then he realized this was the end,  
This was the loss of his only true friend.  
"Liz, just wait. I have something to say!  
Come over here. Sit. Stay.  
I want you to know that I'll always be there,  
I'll help you when you need it, no matter where.  
I need you so much! I love you still,  
I'll love you forever, I always will."  
And as she left, a tear fell from his eye,  
As he whispered softly, "I love you. Goodbye." 


	2. Kidnapped

Liz ran from the home of her love,  
She ignored the moon that hung above.  
She hated the universe, she hated Earth!  
She hated the moon's iridescent mirth.  
As she ran to Maria's house to cry,  
The tears already clouded her eyes.  
"Why did I make such a horrible mess?  
Why did I ever try to stop Tess?  
How can my life be so full of tears?  
All these nightmares and unusual fears?"  
She ran past the places she had grown to adore,  
She remembered the times that could be no more.  
Then something happened, she didn't expect,  
She saw not far away, the cloak of death.  
All of a sudden she was frozen in place,  
A look of terror etched on her face.  
The car wasn't stopping, not slowing down,  
Liz couldn't move until she fell to the ground.  
The tires screeched a horrible sound,  
And Max flew from the jeep to the blood stained ground.  
"What have I done in my act of love?  
I've caused my soul to drip with blood!  
Liz wake up! Look at me now!  
Let me help you! Let me save you somehow!"  
The people around them stopped and stared,  
They all looked with pity, they truly cared.  
Max was oblivious to the humans around him,  
He touched Liz's body, let her soul surround him.  
In moments Liz had awaken in awe,  
To the most handsome face she ever saw.  
"My hero," she whispered as he held her tight,  
"You saved me again, on this fateful night."  
Max suddenly felt something cold to his head,  
The barrel of a gun. The cold, hard lead.  
Liz gasped with fear as the gun released a soft click,  
Max was paralyzed, frozen, stiff.  
Max looked deeply into Liz's eyes,  
"I was on my way to apologize.  
I'm sorry I've given you so much pain..."  
"Shut up before this bullet is in your brain."  
The voice was unfamiliar and cold,  
Max decided to do what he was told.  
His fingers still laced with Liz's hand,  
He formed a connection, he told her again:  
"Death will never keep me from you,  
There's so much more we have yet to do.  
I am to blame for this tragedy,  
We'd still be safe if it weren't for me.  
Just remember how much I wanted to live,  
I wanted to give you all I could give."  
"Max don't leave me!" Liz screamed in fear,  
"I'm not ready to lose you here!"  
The connection was broken, Max had drifted apart,  
Not from a bullet, but from a tranquilizer dart.  
Liz watched in horror as he was dragged to a truck,  
And two more men grabbed Liz, and picked her up. 


	3. Hell

Maria looked at the clock confused,  
Liz was always on time, this was new.  
She said to herself, "How could this be?  
I thought that after the breakup, Liz would want to see me."

Maria turned and watched the rain,  
As it pittered and pattered on her windowpane.  
She thought back to Michael on that night long ago,   
When he came soaking wet through her window.  
She sighed with grief at this lost memory,  
"This is the way it has to be."

Thunder boomed and lightning crashed,  
As Maria heard an awful smash.  
She ran to her door and opened it up,  
As she was grabbed by Agent Duff.

"I wish you kids never got involved,  
But now it's over, it's been resolved."

"What do you mean?" she cried in fear,  
"What are you doing? Why are you here?"

"We're here to help you, your family and friends,  
We want to protect you from those aliens!"

All of a sudden, the world went black,  
Maria passed out, and fell to her back.

"Get her to the truck, and do it fast!  
We want to get there while the tranquilizers last."

They carried her out with little care,  
And threw her in, when they got there.

Though Maria's body was still,  
Her mind was reeling, a swift windmill.   
She opened her eyes to a groggy dreamworld,  
Where Michael's head rested on her blonde curls.

"Michael wake up! What's happening to me?"

Michael stirred but mumbled, "Go to sleep, sweetie."

She looked around her at the awesome sight,  
A cliff in the desert on a warm starry night.  
Soon the sun arose from the sand,  
And Michael kissed her smooth, silky hand.  
Michael's eyes seemed to gleam,  
As he looked around at the beautiful scene.

"Michael," she whispered, as he stroked her hair,  
"Have you changed your mind? Do you really care?"

"Maria, Maria," he laughed with glee,  
"You're the only one for me!  
I thought you would always feel it too,  
The way my heart belongs to you."  
His words sounded sweet, and soft to her ears,  
Who would have thought they would end up here!

Then, as soon as it had begun,  
The dream was over, finished, done.   
Maria laid a few moments still and changed,  
Before she noticed, the sheets felt strange.  
Her eyes snapped open at the speed of light,  
And she looked around, but had no sight.  
She couldn't move, she couldn't scream,  
She tried to believe this was all a dream.  
Ever so slowly her vision returned,  
Her body ached, her mind burned.  
She looked around her at the white walls,   
And in came a man, thin and tall.  
Where had he come from? Where was the door?  
Maria lowered her bare feet to the floor.

Wailed Maria, "Where am I? You have to tell!"  
Replied the doctor, "Welcome to Hell."


	4. Caged

They knew who he was, this was the end,  
They had found out he was an alien.  
They hadn't killed him, not quite yet,  
Because there was something, they just didn't get.  
They had stopped testing, they had their proof,  
They already knew the whole truth.  
But they kept him here, in this tile cage,  
Building his fury, his anger, his rage.  
They told him stories of his friends,  
They commanded him to seek revenge.  
"Revenge for what?" Max asked unsure,  
"You silly boy, they told us who you were!"

Max couldn't believe this man who spoke,  
This must be some sick joke!   
He spoke of Maria more than the others,  
Why was this? He was like her brother!  
Well, maybe it was more than this,  
Maria had helped him get over Liz.  
Her smile was more bright than hers, And her voice was the sound of a singing bird.

Well, Maria was the one they blamed,  
For his discovery, the end of the game.  
"She told us everything, she left out no details,  
And now look who prevails!"

His mind was reeling, he couldn't think straight,  
And what about Liz? Had she been his bait?  
He had used his powers to heal her with care,  
He hadn't even seen them there.

Now the doctor entered his jail,  
With four big men on his tail.   
"Take him to room number 37-A,  
And waste no time, do not delay!"

They grabbed Max firmly and dashed down the hall,  
And followed the doctor, thin and tall.


	5. A Test

When they had tested all that they could,  
They discovered that Maria was well and good.  
She hadn't been harmed by the aliens four,   
But she had one more test she had to endure.  
They had to see if the aliens were safe,  
To live in this earthly place.  
They needed to know if they were a violent kind,  
Would they kill with no doubt in their minds?  
They placed her in another white room,   
And left her to her possible doom.  
They pushed Max in after her,  
They had told him things that never were.

After a moment Maria ran to his side,  
Then he realized, the doctor had lied.  
He held her close, wiped away her tears,  
And promised the end of her worst fears.  
"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" he whispered,  
Maria couldn't answer, but only whimpered.  
"Max, I just want to go home!  
I hate it in this place all alone!"

The scientists watched them completely baffled,  
They had expected them to fight, hurt, and tackle!

"Have you seen Liz?" Maria suddenly asked,  
"No, I haven't. Have you?" asked Max.  
"What about Michael," she asked with hope,  
He answered her "no" and helped her to cope.

"I can't begin to tell you how much,  
I'm sorry for what happened, the capture and such.  
I never meant for this to get out of control,  
I'm sorry with every fiber of my soul.  
I am so sorry for what I am,  
I will say I'm sorry, again and again..."

"Who you are," Maria said amused,  
"What do you mean?" Max asked confused.

"You said, 'what I am,' but you're a 'who,'  
You aren't a 'what' you are a 'you.'"


End file.
